Strange New World
by JeallyBeanz
Summary: Fast forward years into the future of a new generation of shinobi, with the Ninth Hokage of Konoha. Another war has broken out. The Fifth Shinobi War. A war so brutal, many are calling it the most deadly and bloody war of the shinobi age. Lakia Hatake-Uzumaki. A human made from a mad scientist trying to be like Orichimaru, makes none other than Lakia Hatake-Uzumaki. Updates Sunday.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The 8th Hokage received word of a mad scientist trying to become the next Hokage. After hearing many tales and witnessing some of the destruction the Snake Sannin did, she sent a small Black Ops team to discover what he was making and to bring down his operations.

Upon arriving at said base and eliminating the scientist, these four members came across a young girl, no older than four. What they saw troubled them deeply. Her entire being was drenched in blood. Later they were to find out it was her own blood. Reacting quickly, the Black Ops grabbed her and ran her back to Konoha as fast as they could. They made it to the hospital just in time and said girl went into intense surgery. After said surgery, she was then cleaned up and was allowed to be seen by the heads of the village.

She was visited by the seventh and eighth Hokage. And finally soon, the famous Nine Tails Jinchuriki and the famous Copy Cat Ninja. What they say, scared them.

This young girl. With hair like silver and the bluest of eyes startled them.

Requesting a DNA test. She was found to have Hatake and Uzumaki blood in. The girl descended by two powerful shinobi.

But sadly, this girl would never see it on her own. For she was blind and couldn't see a thing until Hatake Kakashi gave up Uchiha Obito's eyes. Sadly he died in the process. But he set the girl on a journey to save the world. Lakia Hatake-Uzumaki. The girl who will save the world.

Credit of Image goes to google!


	2. Chapter One

**ENTER! Lakia Hatake!**

I rub my forehead as I feel a headache coming on. We were just informed that the Kazekage has fallen. I stare at the ring in the palm of my hand. Guess Raiku couldn't keep his promise.

My name is Lakia Hatake-Uzumaki. It was going to be Lakia of the Sand after the war. But that is no more. I am Anbu Captain and have been since I was 15.

Because of that scientist, I am not only related to the Hatake and Uzumaki clan. I have small traces of Hyuga and Senju. And then having the Uchiha eyes, it has given me many connections to the powerful clans of Konoha. But now those connections mean nothing. The numbers of the rogue ninja grow as the shinobi belonging to a village fall. And sadly, Konoha is the last village standing. We have shinobi from other fallen villages pouring into our ranks daily though. But sadly most die rather quickly, not used to fighting in the forest.

The 8th Hokage was assassinated the other day so now we have a new Hokage who is not fit nor ready to be Hokage. But I refused the spot due to me knowing that I could be more useful on the battlefield.

"Lakia." The Hokage calls bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look to him with a questioning glance.

"And what is your opinion of this strategy?"

I sigh. "It's all wrong. We shouldn't focus on the North. The west is getting more damage and more lives are lost. I say 10%of our Shinobi to our east and south borders. With the remaining 90%, I say 60% to the west and 30% to the north. To the east and south borders we can send a mix of chunin and Jonin. To the west, Anbu and Jonin. To the north a couple teams of Anbu and the rest Jonin."

The new leader of ROOT stands up. "That will never work! My forces will not..-"

I stand up and glare him down. "You are not Danzo. Your organization is under my command now. They will fight no matter what or I will remove you from that chair!" I bark out.

The Hokage holds up his hand and I take my seat, glaring at Zando. Danzo's great grandson.

"Lakia is right Zando. There is more damage to the West and North." The Hokage turns to me. "What of the jinchuuriki?"

I roll my eyes. "After Zando's attempt attack on taking my seat, the jinchuuriki are unable to fight for another two weeks. I will not have them on the field yet."

The Hokage nods in understanding. "I see. What of the Nine Tails?"

I almost growl in anger. "Hokage-sama. The Nine-Tails will never fight again. Not while I'm alive."

The new Nine Tails is the Seventh Hokage's great granddaughter. I've met her and Naruto asked me to protect her. She's only 10 and is still a genin.

The Hokage sighs. "You can't..."

I slam my hand on the desk. "Naruto-sama gave me an SS-Rank mission to protect her against people from using her as a took. She is 10 and will remain a free as her great grandpa was."

The Hokage sighs and nods. Probably knowing that I am the only strategist better than a Nara. "And what of the battle field Zando?"

He makes a disgusted face. "They are using bodies of the dead to build walls."

The Hokage sighs. "Tell them that is no longer allowed."

I raise my eyebrows,"And what will they do with the bodies. After you stopped us from burning them, they've become a nuisance."

The Hokage glares at me. "They were once Shinobi."

I roll my eyes. "Those "walls" give our alive Shinobi a break. Even if it's a couple minutes to catch their breath. You've never been on the battlefield yet you act all high and mighty." I stand up and glare at everyone but the elders, because they understand where I am coming from. "This is the bloodiest war in Shinobi history. We can't burn the bodies. We can't bring them because that is a waste of Shinobi. If you even think of telling them to stop what their doing. Konoha will fall."

Zando and the Hokage flinch under my glare.

"I have fought on that battlefield. I am returning in a few days. Steel Lee will take over. If I'm to die. He is to stand up." I glare at Zando. "You won't be able to take the head chair because they respect Steel Lee and will only listen to him." I look to the Hokage. "Stop making stupid choices. Or else the elders will vote you out and I will wholly agree with them." I turn and look towards the elders who give me a slight nod. "I declare this meeting done!" I disappear in a poof of smoke and teleport into my office at Anbu head quarters. I slightly startle Steel Lee who is handling some paperwork.

"How'd it go?" He asks, noticing my irritated face.

"The Hokage will never be ready until he enters the battlefield himself." I reply, my voice full of anger and frustration.

Steel Les nods. "Hopefully things will get better. Your armor has been repaired. I'm sure Hashirama and Tsunande-sama would be happy your honoring their clan." I smile softly at Steel Lee's words of comfort.

I look outside and notice the sun is starting to set. "Go home Steel. It's gotten late."

Steel Lee nods and exits my office after bidding me a good night.

What has Konoha come to?

I stand in my office, facing the window. My second best team of Anbu standing behind me in silence. "We are heading out to the battlefield today. Start prepping. Be at the gates by noon. Fox, tell Lion's team that are on guard duty, but that they are guarding Steel Lee." I order them.

Their reflections nod and they shushin away. I close the curtains on window and lock the door. I happened to become the one tails jinchuuriki the other day, due to the other jinchuuriki starting to die. Shukaku and I have managed to get along fairly well. He's agreed to protect me as his did Gaara-sams in his day. Ever since that day, my skin has been a faux skin made of sand made to look like me. Zando has made another attempt on my life, but his Anbu are slowly leaving his ranks and joining mine. He's losing power everyday and soon he will be powerless. But that is the future. I must focus on the present. I open the wardrobe in my room and begin to put on the first Hokage's armor. My birth right according to Tsunande when I first met her all those years ago. That was also the last time I met her. I of course made some modifications to it. The Uzumaki symbol lies on both shoulders and the Hatake clan symbols is on the back. I finish putting the armor on when a knock is heard. I open the door and find Steel Lee attempting to hold a large and heavy staff in his grasp. I laugh ad he struggles to hand me the heavy staff.

I smile fondly as I grip the staff in my hand. Gudōdama. The rule of the staff have long since changed or been forgotten. I am not sure why I have this staff myself. But all I know is that it is rather powerful. I seal the staff in a scroll and walk back to the wardrobe. "Thank you Steel Lee. You take care while I am gone." I order pulling out my favorite weapon. Hidan's scythe. One of the blades broke off years ago, before I was born. So I removed another blade and attached it to the other end. The scythe can now split in two and can be thrown and pulled back. Instead of trying to just gather blood now. The scythe is now extremely lethal. I attach the scythe to my back and put on my Anbu mask. After checking over myself, I nod in satisfaction. "Stay safe Steel Lee."

He nods in return. "Like wise Lakia."

I form a hand seal and poof in front of the gate that leads out of Konoha. The team of Anbu bow before we head out towards the west. Hopefully to help our ranks there.


	3. Chapter Two

**Live or Die: Survival Test!**

Lakia Hatake

Upon arrival at the camp on the west border of the battlefield, the stench of blood and death hangs in the air. They are indeed not only using the bodies as walls, but also as walls around the camp. Screams of the injured and dying come from the medical tent. I send Fox to go help as much as he can in the medical tent before my team continues towards the captains tent. The guards let us in after proof of identity. I walk in and see the captain of the west teams removing her blood covered armor. I guess she just came from the battlefield.

She looks up when we enter. "Ah. If it isn't Lakia and crew."

I smile and remove my mask. "Hinabaki Hyuga. I haven't seen you since the Chunin exams."

She laughs. "Yes, it would seem so. I heard you became the Anbu Captain."

I nod. "The rumor is true."

Hinabaki shakes her hair out if a bun. "If your here to help, we need as many medical ninja on deck. The rest can fight or pile bodies."

I nod. "You will receive a lot of Shinobi in the next week. 60% of our forces to be exact."

Hinabaki stops in shock. "6-60%? How did you manage that?"

I smirk. "Threatened the Hokage."

Hinabaki laughs. "Of course you did. Thank you for that."

I only bow in response,"Anything to help a fellow comrade." I turn and look to my team. "Start building a third wall of bodies around the first one. We need this to be as protected as possible. If you can, also build rock or earth walls outside if you have the chakra." They nod and exit the tent.

I grab a chair and take a seat at the table with the map of the west side battlefield. "Where do you need us?" I ask looking at the map.

Hinabaki stares at the map before pointing to a patch of forest. "Here. Stronger opponents emit from there."

I nod in understanding. "I see. We will head out tomorrow. Today my team and I will fortify the walls."

Hinabaki sighs in relief. "Thank you. That's a major relief."

I smile kindly. "Who would've thought that after all these years we'd be at war."

Hinabaki laughs almost solemnly. "Yeah.. I heard about Roku."

I clutch the ring.

She puts an arm on my shoulder. "I am sorry." She pulls me into a quick hug.

I only nod, not trusting my voice.

Bear enters the tent. "We could use your earth style Captain."

I nod and ruffle Hinabaki's hair. "Take care." I mumble before exiting the tent.

The stench of death assaults my nose once again as we walk towards the wall. Shinobi and civilian alike make this wall from so many different countries. When will this war end? I see no sight of victory, only impending defeat...

I watch as my team prepares for the battlefield. Last night was yet another restless night. Ever since I became the jinchuuriki of Shukaku, sleep has started to become more like a memory.

My team soon stands before me, prepared for battle.

I nod to them. "Were heading to a part of the forest where stringer opponents seem to strike first. Be on your guard."

The team nods before we ninja jump towards Hinabaki wanted us to go.

Upon arrival, we meet up with about 30 Leaf shinobi who are battling. I nod and my team quickly enters the battle. I follow suit and jump amongst the mob, scythe drawn and cutting down ninja left and right. Blood covers my armor and mask.

A kunai is thrown at me. I quickly deflect the kunai.

A rogue ninja jumps in front of me. His headband showing that he's from the sand. I recognize him as the Anbu Captain of the Sand. "Lakia." Is all he says before holding up a ring. Rukio's ring.

My eyes narrow. "You killed him?"

The Captain nods. "Of course."

I close my eyes and sigh. Snapping open my eyes, I swing the scythe at his throat.

He deflects my attack with a kunai.

I growl in anger, detaching the scythe into two. "You are going to die here." I swing the scythe at him once again. He does a hand swing backwards and his eyes widen is shock as the other half of the scythe flies towards him. The scythe knicks his cheek causing me to smirk.

I myself am no Jashinist unlike many other soliders trying to become immortal. I simply stole the idea of Jashinism and made my own jutsu. I yank the other half of my weapon back to me and collect his blood from the scythe. I stare at the captain and roll up the arm of my shirt so my tattoo of a seal is shown. I wipe his blood on the seal. I made a couple rapid hand seals before biting my own thumb. I slam my hand on the ground and a summoning seal appears right underneath. The Captain screams in agony as his blood pours onto the seal. As more of his blood falls, the seal grows brighter and brighter. Finally he collapses, dead.

I finish the hand signs. "Mass Summoning Jutsu." Hundreds of tigers poof onto the battlefield. In order to perform such a sign scale summoning, it requires a lot of blood. Something I couldn't supply without dying. So why not use the enemy's. Tigers tear at enemy's left and right. The rogue's numbers decline rapidly causing the Leaf Ninja to cheer. As soon all the enemy's are torn to shreds, I release all my summons and collapse to the ground panting. More than half of my chakra depleted. I nod to Fox who then starts to bark out orders to the remaining ninja while the injured or exhausted are ran back to camp. I pick myself up and Shushin back to the camp. I walk past the medical tent and into what we call the Chakra tent. A tent where ninja who can't fight give up their chakra to the soliders. I enter the tent and plop on the ground, waiting for my turn.

A group of Jonin notice me.

A male smirks. "Wow. The Anbu Captain way out here. Thought you stayed in your office."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "No thats not me. Battlefield is more my type of place."

The Jonin laugh.

A women smiles. "Well we were just talking about this necklace Jerry here-" She points to a brown haired man,"Found the other day." She holds it up.

I take it in my hands and look over the design. A black flame sort of thing. I nod. "Pretty cool. Never seen anything like it."

Jerry nods. "Bet I could fetch some money with it. I'm not sure if it does anything though."

I blink. "You try running chakra through it?"

He shakes his head.

"May I?" Jerry nods and the Jonin watch as I push chakra into the necklace. The design starts to turn purple. I frown and push more chakra into it. The necklace starts to hum before a clicking sound is heard. My eyes widen and I teleport away before I feel my body being ripped into shreds by an explosion.


	4. Chapter Three

**A New Mission! Kuro!**

Lakia Hatake

I have laid in this darkness for hours. Not quite sure what's going on. I thought this was like a heaven or hell thing. I guess not. Sadly I can't move or I can't tell if I'm moving. It's just darkness. No up or down. I wonder how long I'll be here.

As if answering my question, a bright light consumes me and I pass out.

I sit up gasping.

A weird smell fills my nose. Something sweet.

Shaking my head, I look around at my surroundings.

Everything seems weird and really tall.

Noticing a small mirror on the ground thats broken and cracked. I peer into it and my eyes almost bug out of my sockets. Where I'm supposed to be is a young girl looking to be 10 with black flowey hair and bright green eyes. What startles me the most is the pair of animal ears on my head. I reach up my hand shakily and grab the ears. Their... real. I back away in shock. I look at my body and find myself in clothes that look like rags.

What's going on?!

"Kitty!" A small voice cries.

I look behind me and find a small girl and a women who look almost exactly the same with silver eyes and red hair. Panic starts to set in. What's going on?

The women smiles. "That's a faunus Ruby."

I stare at them. Faunus? Is that what I'm called here.

The women smiles kindly. "You don't look so well. Would you like to have dinner with us? We'll also get you changed out of those ratty clothes."

I notice a scroll on the ground and pick it up. It looks familiar. But I'm not sure why. I shake my head at the girls and back away.

The little suddenly appears in front of me startling me. She grabs my hand and drags me out of the alley and into the road. Weird contraptions fly by on the streets. Faster than any cart I've ever seen. Just where am I?

The little girl turns towards me. "My name is Ruby Rose! What's yours?" She asks still having a tight grip on my wrist.

Crap. I can't give away my name! "I say the first thing that pops into my head . "K-kuro." I mentally berate myself at the name.

Ruby smiles. "I like that name!"

After being dragged around this strange village for about ten minutes, we stop in front of a small modest home. The door bursts open and a girl looking to be a bit older than Ruby runs towards the women whom I learned in Summer Rose.

"Mom!" The girl with the crazy blonde hair cries happily.

Sumner smiles. "Hi Yang. Say hi to our guest. Her name is Kuro. Why don't you get her some of your clothes."

Yang nods and then drags me inside. "You'd look great in purple." Is all she said before shoving a pair of black leggings in my arms followed by a black sweatshirt.

Yang then exits the room leaving me in my thoughts.

What. The. Fuck.

Deciding to question everything later, I changed and now here I am, sitting at the table.

A man thats called Tai is watching as Ruby and Yang act like siblings while a man who reminds me a crow stares me down.

"So Kuro. What is your semblance?" He asks, slightly slurred.

The entire table goes quiet as they stare at me. I grow uncomfortable and squirm. I am the Anbu Captain and I'm getting squirmy from just a couple of stares. It must be this body.

"U-uh... What's a semblance?" I ask quietly, internally cursing myself stuttering.

Summer smiles. "It deals with your aura. Your aura lives inside of you. You just have to know how to unlock it. Look deep within yourself."

So like chakra. I close my eyes and enter my mind scape, ignoring Shukaku's laugh at my stupidity, I search myself for anything besides my chakra that I luckily kept. Finding a small thing of something black, I touch it. I'm yanked out of my mind scape. Looking around, everyone seems to be focusing in on me. I sigh not feeling any different.

"Are you still there Kuro?" Summer asks worriedly.

I nod in confusion. I look down and am shocked to see that I can't see myself. My panic releases my "aura" or whatever and I am able to see myself again. A childish smile covers myself. This is so cool!

The family laughs at my reaction. I grin widely. I feel.. happy. I knew it would end when dinner was over, but I tried to enjoy everything while I still could.

Dinner soon came to end and I start towards the door when Summer stops me. "What are you doing? Your bed is set up in Yang's room for the night."

My eyes widen and tears pool in my eyes. "Thank you Miss Rose." I quickly hug her and run off to Yang's room. Little did I know, that this house would become my home. As when I wake up in the morning and try to leave, I'm told to stay for breakfast. Everytime I try to leave, I'm told to stay for this of that. My home. It feels nice to say that.

My name is Lakia Hatake-Uzumaki. But here, I am Kuro Rose. And I am proud of my family.


	5. Chapter Four

**The Demons of Dust?**

Lakia Hatake: Kuro Rose

Ever since I arrived in this world, my chakra has slowly been disappearing. And the seal holding Shukaku is gone. It's as if he never existed. I am slightly grateful for that. And I am also grateful for a gift he left me. The power to still control sand.

I have also picked up another fighting style.

It seems that whom ever sent me here left me a gift. A scroll with a wonderful design for a weapon. A two sided scythe that turns into a shotgun.

I of course completely ditched the idea and decided hey, new world, new me.

Enjoying both sides of the Rose and Xio Long household, I created a new weapon. I created two full arm armor pieces that turn into katana's if needed. They also use small bursts off a small shotgun similar to Yang's to power my punches. I stole the idea of the fire dust cartridges, but Yang didn't mind. The two pieces also merge together and make a sniper! Yang helped me with the fist fighting aspect. As did dad. And Qrow helped me with learning how to use the swords or as he calls them hand swords. Their not very big katana's but they work. And mom and Ruby helped me with the sniper bit.

They were so nice to me, and quite frankly, I've grown attached. Summer's death hit me hard. It was only until after her death did I call her mom. I called Tai from the beginning Dad because he threatened to shave me bald. That little turd nugget definitely learned my weaknesses.

But its been a long time since this family first accept me in. Ruby is now 15 and still attending Signal Academy. The one place I can't go because I'm a faunus. Oh and Yang got accepted into Beacon! I'm so proud of her.

But let's not forget that I used to be just barely smarter than a Nara. I've managed to secretly train Ruby into becoming faster with and without her semblance and Yang to become faster with her attacks. How did I do it? Weights! But not like crazy weights the Lee's use. They are crazy. I come almost close to them in this world with the weights I use.

What else what else... Oh my semblance. Well it deals with energy manipulation. Like that day I manipulated the lights energy around me without knowing it. I've gotten pretty good at it. I can bend heat and electricity energy to my will. But thats about it. Heat is easier to bend because I live with a living ball of fire. I'm still working on electricity. But that's okay. I'd say I'm rather skilled as of now.

Anyhow, back to the present! I needed more fire dust cartridges. So naturally I dragged Ruby with me into Vale. She was more than happy to look at the new magazines in the back.

While the old man was dealing with another customer, I opted to look at anything new in the store.

The bell rings to the store and gruff voices are heard. Ruby's high pitched voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Are you... robbing me?" She asks confused.

I almost face palm but opt to turn invisible.

She kicks a goon out the window and I follow suit. These goons in rather nice suits with red sunglasses run out of the store.

I tap Ruby's shoulder to let her know I'm here. She nods and we begin attacking. I slash at my half of the opponents with my hand claws before retracting them. I become visible and punch one of the goons with a shotgun blast propelling my fist forward faster. I hit his stomach and almost as if in slow motion he hits two others behind him who go flying into the side of a building. I turn to the last two and simply opt to knock them out. I pull out a pair of senbon and sink the needles into a pressure point. They collapse.

I pick up a pair of the sunglasses and smirk. I like these.

Pocketing the glasses I turn to a man with a bowler cap and a cane. His hair is obnoxiously orange.

He's aiming his weapon at Ruby. Guess I missed something. He fires his cane gun and she jumps into the air. I turn to make sure Ruby is okay.

Once she lands she gives me a nod. We both look for the man and find him climbing up the side of a building with an airship waiting at the top.

I peel off the weights quickly and quickly follow after Ruby as she runs up the side of the building.

Upon reaching the top she stares down the bowler hat guy.

"This is the end of the line Red and Black." He throws a red crystal at us as he boards the air ship. He fires a shot at it.

Ruby and I cover our faces but nothing happens.

Standing in front of us is a women with this horse crop in her hands.

I bring my palms together and a large sniper forms in my hands from the armor on my arms. Both Ruby and I join this strange women in attacking the ship.

The women creates this like storm above the ship that releases ice shards and creates this giant arrow made out of bits on the building that were blown up from some fire wielding person. Suddenly these strange glyphs form under us and this strange women moves both Ruby and I away as the glyphs explode.

Gritting my teeth, I watch as the airship flies away. Damn it.

Ruby jumps up with glee in her eyes. "Are you a huntress?"

I sit in this empty room that only has one light. I sigh and manipulate the light to illuminate the entire room. The door opens and this man with a scroll in one hand and a coffee cup in the other enters. His hair is green and his glasses look kind of funny.

"Kuro. No documentation of you except that you've been seen in Patch for quite a while. Living with the Rose and Xio Long family. Tell me who are you?" He asks curiously. He takes a sip and scans me. "And what hardships have you faced to gain such eyes of darkness."

My eyes widen considerably,"Excuse me?"

He laughs,"You have the eyes of a veteran. An ex-hunter who has lost to much. What have you seen?"

I lean back in my seat and raise an eyebrow. "She trustworthy?" I sigh looking at Glenda Goodwitch.

Ozpin nods. "She is."

I rub my forehead and let out a sigh. "My name is Kuro Rose. But it's not. I was Lakia Hatake. I died you see. I was 23 and lived in a village called Konoha that was under the command of a Hokage. I was a ninja. As a ninja there are rankings. Civilian. Genin. Chunin. Jonin. Special Jonin. Anbu. Anbu Captain. Sannin. And lastly Kage."

He nods. "And you were?"

"Anbu Captain and was for a long nine years. Growing up a threat of war always hung over the village. When I turned 17 the war started. A war between ninja who belonged to villages and rogue ninja." I take a deep breathe. "You see, there were Hidden Villages. Hidden Villages controlled a large piece of land like your kingdoms. Instead of kings we had Kages. Powerful ninja who guided other ninja. There were five hidden villages and two that had just joined the ranks. All of them fell except for Konoha. My village. I..." my throat clogs up. "Yes I've seen a lot. But the way of fighting I use today is nothing like what I did before. If I followed that path still, I would be powerful and skilled. But here I am Kuro Rose. An ordinary kid."

Glenda splutters. "You can't possibly believe this?"

The man holds up a hand. "And what determined a powerful ninja?"

I sigh. "Chakra. It's much like your aura but divided up." I go on to explain all about chakra and chakra natures including jutsu's.

He peers over his cup. "Can you perform a jutsu?"

I nod. "I have lost a lot of chakra through the years as my aura grows but I can manage small stuff still." I close my eyes and focus on my chakra. I form a couple hand signs. "Fire Style! Fireball Justu!" I suck in a breath of air and breath out a small ball of fire that disintegrates before our very eyes. I let out a sigh. "I could create fire like that, but it stretch for miles if I willed it. And now I've been reduced to this."

"Miss Hatake..-" He starts.

I flinch and growl,"It's Kuro. Kuro Rose."

The man nods. "Miss Rose. Do you know who I am?"

I shake my head.

He nods. "I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. After seeing you fight." He gestures to the scroll thats replaying the fight seen in front of the dust shop. "I want to invite you to join my school just as Ruby Rose has accepted. I think you would make a fine addition."

My jaw drops. "You're... You're okay with me being a faunus."

Ozpin nods. "I am. I have many faunus students at this school and I believe a couple are joining this year." He takes another sip of coffee before setting down the cup. "Do you accept?"

I squeal and almost bounce of my seat,"Yes! A million times yes!"

Ozpin smiles. "The dust shop keeper left something outside the door for you that Glenda picked up. I'll see you at school Miss Kuro Rose."


	6. Chapter Five

**New Chapter: The Exam!**

Kuro Rose

Ruby bounces around in the house. "And we get to go to Beacon and oh my god! Kuro we have to find you an outfit!"

I blink. "Eh?"

Yang nods. "Yeah! Ruby has her combat skirt and cloak and I have this!" She gesture to herself. "And what do you have? Nothing!"

I poke the tips of my fingers together. "Um... You see I kinda already chose one."

Yang and Ruby grin happily. "Try it!" They both shout giving me a thumbs up.

I escape into my room. I pass by the box of dust bullets that I unknowingly bought to reach my closet. I throw open my closet and pull out the black and red outfit. I put on the first piece, a small top that only covers my chest and a bit if my upper stomach to show off my awesome stomach.

Credit goes to Yang for pushing me so hard all these years.

I then put on the Jacket and keep the high collar up. The jacket is short sleeved but has some purple and red emblems and designs running across it. I put on my arm weapons and lastly some black metal plates with red straps on my upper arms. I pull on a pair of red and black gloves that have metal covering the fingers and top part of my hand.

Finishing with the top and tightening straps, I then focus on my waist and bellow. Pulling on a pair of deceptively think and breakable ninja looking pants that flare out at the bottom before clinging to my ankles. I then attach some armor bigger to my thighs similar to the ones I have on upper arms. I add a pair of black boots with the soles and laces being purple. I finish the look with a large sash across my waist that holds my emblem. A yin and yang symbol. But instead of white and black, it's red and purple surrounded by Sakura blossoms. I look in the mirror and gasp. My hair!

I put my hair up in a bun and add my favorite purple kanzashi (hair sticks). I grin and exit the room.

Yang and Ruby's eyes widen in shock.

Ruby activates her semblance and hugs me. "You look so cool and ninja like!"

Yang nods and joins the hug. "I don't like the red but hey at least you got purple."

I smile at both sisters. "You both helped me so much. I wanted a part of you always with me."

They both grin back.

My family. It feels nice to say that.

Crushed in Yang's hugs. That's how I'm gonna die.

"Yang! Can't breathe!" Ruby manages to gasp out.

Yang finally releases us. "Sorry. I'm just so proud of you both."

I slowly slink away sensing another hug. I manage to escape to the other side of the ship and let out a breath of relief. I've survived so far. I shall see another day.

Gazing out the window, I can't help but bask in the beauty of the city. The ship landing startles me out of my thoughts. I grab my bags and follow the crowd our of the airship.

As I'm walking into the courtyard, I hear a suspiciously familiar sneeze followed by an explosion. I walk towards the explosion and find Ruby looks bashful and some angry snowman yelling at her. Growing angry I glare at the snowwoman. Guess it's a female. Whoops.

"She said she was sorry!" I growl out.

Snowwomen glares at me. "And who are you to speak 2nd class citizen?"

I roll my eyes and sneer at her. "Sorry. I don't speak high mighty got my head up my ass princess language."

Ruby stifles a laugh.

"Its heiress actually." A smooth voice says directly behind me.

I jump high into the air startled and latch onto Ruby. I calm down when I see it's girl with a bow on her head with a black and purple get up.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress of Schnee Dust Company." The women says.

I glare at her, she's siding with snowwomen.

"Why thank you. At least someone is educated here." Snowwomen smiles cockily.

Ruby and I watch as this newcomer practically roasts the snowwomen.

I grin, I like this newcomer.

Checking the time. "Uh.. Gotta go bye!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby cries out.

I give her a closed eye smile. "Cat stuff?"

Ruby practically sweat drops. "You can't use that excuse forever!"

I give her both my middle fingers. "Fuck off sis! I do what I want!" I yell back before running off.

After witnessing Weiss torture Ruby at the orientation, we are finally released into a giant common room to sleep for the night.

I've unrolled my sleeping bag and am proudly standing in my cat sweatshirt that's black and has a purple cat face on it. The one with the three thing or whatever. And lets not mention my awesome pajama's with cats eating, sleeping, and playing on it. Best pajama's ever right?

Ruby, of course snickers at my get up. "Could you be anymore obvious?" She asks laughing.

I grin and pull out a white beanie with a black cat printed on the front and put it on my head. "What like this?" I pull out one of those sleeping eye covers with cat eyes on it and put it over my eyes. "Or maybe like this?"

This time Yang joins Ruby in laughing at me.

I lift up the eye cover and stick my tongue out at them. Pulling off the beanie and eye cover, I listen to Ruby and Yang mention something about the mysterious girl from earlier in the courtyard. I follow the pair to the girl but instead ignore the conversation and investigate the room.

I giggle when I notice some blonde idiot wearing a onesie. That takes bravery.

Something white moves out of the corner of my eye. I jump up and latch onto Yang hissing, ears lowered.

I glare at the new comer. "Snowwomen."

Yang and Ruby cover their mouths while mysterious girl coughs slightly and hides a smile.

I let go of Yang. "Sorry I don't speak your language nor do I want to. Peace out." I hug Ruby and Yang and tell them goodnight. I send a wink at mysterious girl and tell her goodnight before heading to my sleeping roll.

What an adventure today has been.

What was I thinking?! Riding a beowulf! Thats just.. dumb!


	7. Chapter Six

**Battle Formation: Kuro?**

Kuro Rose

Something is constantly poking me. It's annoying me.

"She isn't waking up!" A high pitched voice cries.

The sound of something popping is heard. "I got this." A deeper but feminine voice replies.

Suddenly fingers are flying across my stomach.

My eyes shoot open and I burst out into laughter. I squirm out of Yang's grasp and back away panting. "Evil. Sister. Evillll."

Yang and Ruby only laugh at my response.

I stretch and yawn rather loudly. After my stretching session I grab my clothes and armor and walk into a nearby changing room and change.

After finishing with that, I walk back into the common room and pack my sleeping roll up.

Making sure that I have extra ammo, I follow the crowd into another room where we are divided up.

Luckily I'm put in with my sisters group along with about 14 others. My group are then lead outside Beacon and forced to hike for about fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes later we are all standing on platforms. I of course ignore Ozpin and only catch bits

about first person you see and relics.

I look down the line and notice people starting to be launched into the air. I look to Yang and we both grin before pulling out our sunglasses and putting them on. Her's black, mine red tinted. Yang's launched. I get ready. My turn. The pad clicks before I'm thrown in the air. Whooping and shouting, I use my arm weapons to fire and propel me farther.

I eventually start to slow so I let myself fall and land on the ground, cracking it.

Theres only 15 people. That means one odd man out. I race forward through the forest to look for the relics. Coming to a clearing, I find myself in front of an open structure with pedestals. On them are chess pieces. Are these the relics? Shrugging, I notice that theres an odd piece out. A horse piece that's bronze. Looking around I notice that I'm the first one here. Sweet. Grabbing he strange horse I run back into the forest.

A loud roar is heard. Human roar. Yang...

I race towards the sound, worry filling me. I enter a small clearing and notice Yang in front of a dying grimm with mysterious girl next to her. My eyes widen. I'm not gonna stop fast enough. "Watch out!" I call out.

Yang reacts instantly, used to stunts like this. The other girl however isn't very lucky. I tackle her, but I spin us around in the air so I take the fall. I hit the ground and groan in pain. I look up and notice mysterious girl with an extremely red face.

"Eh. You okay?" I ask poking her cheek.

Her face grows more red and she scrambles away.

I tilt my head in confusion, maybe I knocked the air out of her to fast. I stand up and brush myself off before bowing to mysterious girl. "I'm sorry for tackling you!" I cry out in apology.

Yang pulls me into a headlock and grins not so secretly. What is she thinking about? She keeps glancing at mysterious girl and then me. "Blake. Meet Kuro Rose. My hyper active younger sister. Kuro meet Blake Belladonna."

I struggle out of Yang's grasp and hold on my hand. "Nice to meet ya Blake!"

Blake shakes my hand, her face seems more red than from before. I wonder if she's sick.

I turn to Yang. "See ya around sis!" Is all I say before speeding off. After going in circles for about thirty minutes, I find myself back at the relics. Well still in the tree line but I see them. Screaming startles me and I look up to find Ruby falling from the sky. My eyes widen and I jump up into the air.

Realizing that I won't get to her in time, I land and hold out my hands. I concentrate hard. The ground rumbles under my feet. I snap open my eyes and see Yang and Blake starring at me. I left up my hands and sand bursts out of the ground and flies towards Ruby. I grab her with the sand and onesie boy who was flying through the air. I pull them to the ground when another shout startles me. I look up and see snowwomen falling. Using the sand I also bring her to the ground safely.

Okay everyone is safe.

Ruby runs over to Yang. "Yang!" She goes go hug Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang goes to hug Ruby.

I pop up in between them with another girl. "Nora!" "Kuro!"

They both fall over startled.

I grin when a loud shout startles us.

A girl with red hair runs out of the trees followed by a massive Deathstalker.

Just our luck. We all run into the rubs to gain cover. I watch as Ruby goes to attack the Deathstalker. When she tries to run away realizing her weapon didn't do anything, a nevermore flings some feathers at us, cat hing Ruby's cloak. I growl as the Deathstalker goes to attack Ruby.

Weiss freezes it but I punch through her air and send the deathstalker back. How dare that thing try and attack my sister!

I start to mercilessly attack it along with four other people. Nora, some green kid, Blake, and onesie. Blake ends up being thrown back to attack the nevermore and the redhead joins us. I was standing on the grim when Nora used its stinger to kill it. I was then flung towards the Nevermore that was cracking the ice I'm assuming Weiss trapped it in.

The ice breaks but I manage to grab the tail and hold it down. "Ruby! Now!" I shout noticing the other fours plan.

Ruby flies forward and grabs the Nevermores neck with Cresent Rose. She runs up the cliff face before slicing off the Nevermore's head. I join everyone else in cheering. That was awesome!

Ozpin is now calling out the teams. He just called out team JNPR lead my Jaune or onesie kid.

The board flashes and Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake's faces pop up. "Team RWBY who will be under the leadership of Ruby Rose."

I grin and give Ruby a thumbs up.

Ozpin clears his throat. "And lastly Kuro Rose who will be leader of herself until a spot frees up in another team. She will however join team RWBY for the time being."

Yang and Ruby give me a high five. Best day ever!

After finally reaching our room we have begun yo realize it'll get a bit cramped but have opted to wait until morning.

But enough of that.

We are currently in a circle on the floor, having decided to get to know each other. First up in Ruby.

Ruby smiles. "Well. My name is Ruby Rose. I like my sisters, Cresent Rose, cookies, and zwei my dog. I dislike jot having cookies and people who hurt my family or dis Cresent Rose. My hobbies are training, sharpening and oiling Cresent Rose and looking at weapons."

We then turn to Weiss. "I am Weiss Schnee and I like only my rapier Myrtenaster. That's it."

Didn't tell us much. Turning to Blake we hope for something better. She clears her throat. "My name is Blake Belladonna. I like fish. I dislike dogs. My hobbies are training."

A bit better than Weiss. We turn to Yang. She smirks. "My name is Yang Xio Long. I like my fists and my sisters. Oh and my family and food. And zwei. I dislike rude people but then again it means I can punch their face in. My hobbies are beating people up."

I sigh. My turn. "My name is Kuro Rose. I like my adoptive family. I also enjoy fish and cookies." Blake smiles when I say I like fish. "I dislike people who mistreat faunus before getting to know them. I also dislike bad people. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my sisters and friends."

After I finish up we sit there in silence. I check the time. "We should go to bed."

Everyone nods. I crawl into bed and sigh happily. Drifting off to sleep I can only think of one thing.

Best Day Ever.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Forever Changed?**

Kuro Rose

A loud whistle blow is heard causing me to panic and fall out of the bed.

"Good morning team RWBY and Kuro." Ruby shouts out way to happily.

I let out a loud groan. I was having such a nice dream too.

And of course Weiss has to add to the annoyingness with her shrill voice. "What is wrong with you?"

Ruby opts to ignore her. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss looks up from the floor,"Excuse me?"

I grin and jump up next to Yang holding random stuff.

Yang grins,"Decorating!"

Of course Weiss has to be weird. "What?!"

Blake holds up her suitcase. "We have to unpack." Her suitcase then opens and spills the contents all over the floor. "And clean."

Ruby blows in her whistle again startling everyone. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Kuro, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." Ruby her fist in the air and proceeds to shout,"Banzai!"

The rest of us except a boring Weiss put our fists in the air. "Banzai!"

I start to set up my part of the room and put up some books followed by weapon cleaning stuff.

Once everyone is done we step back and find the beds crowded together in the middle of the room.

Weiss sighs,"This isn't going to work."

"It's a bit cramped." Blake inputs.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang trails off her sentence with a weary look.

Ruby grins,"Or we could ditch the beds." She grows silent. "And replace them with bunkbeds!"

Weiss being Weiss says,"That seems dangerous and where would Kuro go?" I completely ignore how Weiss spits out my name and look at Yang. A question in my eyes.

She motions to Ruby and nods.

I look over and Ruby and notice that she's a bit nervous. I let out a sigh. "We can ditch my bed and I'll sleep with Ruby."

Weiss stares at me,"Huh? Why?"

I close my eyes. For Ruby. "I'm... I'm scared of the dark so I'll chill out with Ruby." I sense some perverted thoughts illuminating from someone in the team but I ignore it, slightly creeped out.

Weiss barks out a laugh. "What? A wittle huntress scared of the dark? Grow up."

I glare her down,"It's a resonable fear Weiss. I used to be a faunus on the streets, the dark became a bad place for people like me. So shut up!"

Ruby pats my arm, silently thanking me for my choice. I look over at Yang and she gives me a grateful look.

I take a seat and let everyone else deal with the work load, trying to cool off from my outburst. When the team is done we are left with two questionably safe bunkbeds, but thats okay. Ruby's looks better than Yang's.

Team RWBY steps back and admires their work.

"Objective. Complete." Is all Ruby says before pulling out a notebook. "Alllright! Our second order of business isssss..." She jumps up on her bed,"Classes! Now we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be..-"

Weiss cuts off Ruby,"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

Ruby looks suddenly worried. "Ummm."

I let out a small snicker.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Is all Weiss says before running out the door followed by the rest off us.

I totally ship Ruby and Weiss.

Professor fucking Port. Oh how you drone on and on. "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Everyone in the class is either bored, barely paying attention, sleeping, or Weiss.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port gives Yang a wink at which she just groans at. I hide a snicker at this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A student in the back abruptly stands up,"Ayyyy-yep!" Everyone turns to him and he awkwardly sits down.

Port clears his throat and literally anything after that is full of blah's. Ruby shows all of us a picture of a stick figure with Professor Poop written across the top. I stifle a laugh at this.

Port clears his throat and we look back to him, hiding smiles and giggles. But of course Weiss looks annoyed.

Once we quiet down Port begins again,"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Weiss is looking annoyed.

"A true huntsman must be honorable."

Ruby is balancing weird stuff on her fingers and making silly faces at us causing us to laugh. All except for Weiss.

"A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby starts to pick her nose and I gag in disgust. That's gross!

Port smiles,"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weis angrily raises her hand,"I do, sir!"

I turn to Blake and whisper,"Suck up."

She stiffles a giggle causing us to miss what ever Port said.

Weiss is now standing in front of a cage. The cage opens and this weird grimm rolls out.

We all start cheering for her.

Weiss only yells at Ruby though. That of course ticks me off a bit.

Everytime Ruby cheers for Weiss, Weiss glares at her.

The match ends and Weiss glares at Ruby and walks out.

I glare into her back. She's questioning her leader. How dare she.

3rd POV

Weiss shakes Ruby awake. They exchange words and Ruby looks over the side of the bed when they hear a whimper. They find Kuro in a tight ball. Her breathing labored.

Ruby thought Kuro was joking about the whole being scared of the dark and was just covering for her. But maybe... there is some truth it. Just, what did happen to Kuro before Ruby and her mom found her in that alley. What did she face?

Little did the WhiteRose aspect of team RWBY know that, anything they could think of, would be ten times worse due to what Lakia faced.


End file.
